


No Good Deed

by Squishiez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on the song "No Good Deed" from wicked, Death, F/F, Feels, Oaths, Pearl is Elphaba kinda, Poor Pearl, Torture, Wicked - Freeform, not an au, pearl centric, takes place in canon universe's future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with wicked! Idina Menzel was amazing as Elphaba. So, I created this! My two favorite things in one!

"NO!" I screamed, hoping it wasn't true and that I would receive a response from the little boy I swore to take care of! I swore to Rose that I would protect him no matter what happened! Though, here I stood in silence all by myself. For a pearl who wasn't suppose to be able to handle such war like this, I was the only one who was strong enough to survive.

"STEVEN! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

Only the sound of the waves and wind could be heard and I knew I was too late! The Diamonds must've gotten him! They were going to torture him for answers that he didn't hold! He wasn't alive and we never supplied him with what they wanted to hear, we believed he wasn't ready yet! I stood their hopelessly looking back at the ruins of Beach City. It was a disaster. All of this was for nothing. They wanted me, I was the one who had all the answers. Yet, they couldn't find me and took the others instead.

Garnet.

Amethyst.

Steven.

STEVEN!

I swore to Rose- I swore! I failed the only one who ever mattered! I could have been there to protect him but I decided to help evacuate the town! He was suppose to leave with his father, not stay behind! None of us were suppose to confront the Diamonds. Steven and Greg were suppose to go with Connie. While, I stayed back and made sure everyone left safely. Though, my good deed made me distracted and I didn't even see him run to the beach to try and convince the diamonds that the Earth was good.

My good deed ruined everything!

My good deed stopped me from helping the one who mattered!

"My good deeds never go unpunished!" I shouted!

The rebellion, it was a good deed but did nothing! In the end, Only Rose, Ruby, Sapphire, and I survived (before finding Amethyst) out of thousands of gems! WE caused all those countless deaths and corruptions! Protecting Steven after Rose's death? Only caused me to get attached again and once again get heartbroken because of the little boy. Saving the City? Saving the worthless humans caused Steven to get captured! I don't care about them! I only cared about Rose- Steven! Now, it's over because of my useless good deeds! The diamonds won and it was all my fault!

What did I think was going to happen!? I evacuate the town and get Steven's praises of being a good person!? I didn't do it because I'm good I did it because I wanted Steven's attention! I wanted Rose's child to be proud of me!

I failed for no reason!

My good deeds punished me!

At this moment, the moment my good deeds betrayed me once again, I promise to do no more good. No more good deeds will be supplied by me because they never turn out good. No wonder my life was so bad they were just full of all good deeds that I needed to be punished. I tried so hard to be unselfish, always doing what would please Rose, or Steven, Or anyone! Though, I always got hurt in the end!

I- I did it all with good intentions but look where that left me, Regretting all of my life decisions!

Every time I did something good I was punished!

"Steven.." I saw my tears blend in with the waves of the clear blue water and I couldn't take it anymore! Tear after tear fell from my cerulean eyes and I did not care enough to stop them. No one could see them. Everyone who I cared about was gone.

My good deeds caused Steven harm.

Steven..

_"I promise no good deed_   
_Will I attempt to do again_   
_Ever again_   
_No good deed will I do again!"_

From now on I refused to help anyone. Everyone could do it themselves. I was done being punished for everyone's sake.

No good deed will I do again...


End file.
